An Old Friends Return
by imacreepx
Summary: Set after Season 7 Episode 16. Cole comes back from the cosmic void with Barbas help but it goes horribly wrong. Can Cole finally come good and be with Pheobe? Or will the girls have to vanquish him once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Three hours after Drake's demise, Piper checks on the boys sound asleep.

"Can't sleep?" She hears Leos voice and sees his reassuring smile and knows its time to talk. She carefully closes the door and leads Leo downstairs to tell her who exactly this 'old friend' was that helped her.

"It was Cole." the disbelief upon Leo's face mirrored hers when she had seen him earlier that day.

"In the flesh, so to speak. He - He helped me move on. He helped me believe in us enough to trigger your memory to come back to save me."

"So what is he? A demon again? A ghost?" Leo questioned, a worrying tone and look across his face.

That familiar frown she had seen many times before. She sniggered, remembering she had asked Cole those exact same questions. Although, Leo was too compassionate to call him a nightmare. Should she tell Pheobe? She was already giving up on love. Her demon ex saving her sisters life by coaching her on love might just be enough to send her to the nunnery.

Piper started thinking. The what ifs going through her mind. What if Cole hadn't had helped? Would she have had the strength to let go, to believe in Leo? Without his coaching would she have just stayed on the 'cosmic void' that he is on, to live a life without her family, without everything she has in the world. Or maybe she would have even died, leaving her boys without their mother and father. She thought herself as so lucky at this moment she held Leo so tight.

"He's stuck in a 'cosmic void' between life and death. Hard to believe huh? He helped me because he didn't want Pheobe to give up on love. He didn't want our love to die and for her to think she's destined to live life being an old spinster woman." She laughed. Although slightly worried.

"I thought for sure he'd have an ulterior motive. After all this time, he contacts us, and he wants to help? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for it. I could have lost everything I have. It just seems a little too clean cut. It's never clean cut when that mans involved."

She remembered back to all the heartache and pain he caused. How much her sister had been through for that man was too much hurt one person can take for a lifetime.

"Are you going to tell pheobe?" Leo asked. She was asking herself that very same question.


	2. Chapter 2

Pheobe was in her office, writing a column about love. Drake was only here for a short period of time, which was tragic, but he had taught her so much. A smile waved across her face thinking about him. She started thinking of her past love, Cole. What a nightmare that was. At the start it was so good, he was good. It was never his choice to absorb the Sources power, it was the only way to save her and her sisters from the Hollow, and that was their demise. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes thinking of all the memories. Good and, well, evil. She jumped as her phone rang and answered it to hear Paige's worried voice.

"Hey, have you noticed Pipers been acting a bit weird lately?" Paige quietly questioned.

"um, not really, but I've barely been in the house I'm so swamped with readers needing my help. Wait, why are you whispering?"

"It's my new charge. I'm following him, he's creeping around some alleyways looking for something. I don't know why innocents don't just stay away from places they can get themselves killed, you know what I mean?" Paige laughed.

"Plus, I'm never wearing the right footwear." Looking down at her Jimmy Choos whilst she's standing in a puddle frowning.

At that moment a man comes out from round a corner and shoves Paige down on the ground. She screams and her phone falls out of the ground and she can faintly hear Pheobe's worried voice. Covered in mud Paige gets a better look at this man. It's her charge, holding a knife standing in front of her. She feared she was too late in saving him.

"Easy, Easy now... I'm not trying to hurt you Ryan." Paige tried to bring him round. He looked very uneasy, scared, she realised he didn't want to hurt her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you who attacked me? I'm not above believing its a woman, you attacked me earlier didn't you? In my home, in front of my little brother." he stumbles his words, fear in his voice. He wasn't threatening her, he was terrified.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Can I at least get up? I'm now covered in mud and you have a knife in front of my face I'm not exactly stupid enough to be going anywhere." Paige struggled to get up as Ryan nodded and held onto his knife as tight as he could. His hand shaking.

"I'm Paige. Honestly, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm here to help, if you'll let me." She fixed herself up and wiped off some dirt, most of it had stained her clothes so she gave up.

She was used to the constant high dry cleaning bills she has to endure whilst living at the Manor. It all came as part of the deal. She loved her new found life. A sister, a charmed one, a white-lighter. Even though it came at a price, Prue. She had often felt guilty, like some sort of consolation prize after Prue's death. Over time that passed. She found herself. She had a bigger purpose, she had saved their family. Her family.

At that moment a demon appeared. He was startled to see her. He looked just like a normal guy. Tailored grey suit, shirt and tie, kind of cute. She shoved Ryan to the ground. The demon had pulled an energy ball to try and kill him.

"Energy Ball!" Paige shouted, it came to her in fluttering white orbs and she shoved it back at him. He shimmered out just in time for it to miss him.

"Believe me now?" she reassured Ryan. His face chalk white.

"If you trust me, I can take you somewhere safe?"

"What are you? What was he? I have powers too. How did this happen to me?" Ryan broke down.

"Just take my hand and we can talk about it somewhere safe. I'll make sure we'll figure this all out."

Paige orbed him to the Manor and got him settled in the living room when Pheobe comes barging through the front door.

"Paige!" She shouts. A worried look on her face.

Paige waved at her and told her to be quiet, pointing to Ryan. Pheobe all of a sudden had rage all over her face.

"Why don't you answer your phone?" Pheobe quietly snapped at Paige for answers.

She had rushed home from her office as soon as she could when she heard Paige scream and the phone went dead. She had called for Leo then realised he'd been stripped of his powers. She felt powerless, thank god Paige handled the situation fine herself. Recently she was on edge because she thought she had lost Piper. She was being very overprotective of her sisters, she couldn't handle losing another.

"My phone is no longer with us. The innocent however, is. I got talking to him and he's 25 and only just found out he's a witch. Bummer. Some demon was after him, he got away before I could even injure him. Funny thing is, he was wearing some suave suit. No tribal markings, no scary face. In fact, he was kinda cute. Wouldn't have even known he was a demon until an energy ball flew from his hand." Paige filled Pheobe in. She seemed almost care-free, like she was looking forward to saving this man. Pheobe was terrified however.

"You can't do this on your own any more Paige. I'm scared, really scared. We don't have an in house healer any more"

"Yeah, we do. Wyatt healed Piper yesterday." Paige reminded Pheobe of her nephews advancing powers.

Paige was so proud and a little excited for Wyatt's powers. She thought she could help him understand how special he was. Being half witch, half white-lighter herself. She loved having charges too, but she had never dealt with a new witch like Ryan before. Relating to his situation was like second nature to her. She had been through it all before, she knew what he was going through. She also knew what danger he was in and that he needed help to protect himself.

"Paige, we can't get Wyatt to heal us. I'm not subjecting him to our traumas any more he's only a little boy. We're just going to have to be extra careful from now on." Piper expressed to them in a sharp tone whilst walking down the stairs.

"Now, who's the demon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan rested in the living room whilst the girls prepared themselves and researched the demon. He was sceptical of all this magic and demons. Restlessly pacing the living room, scared of what might come next. He sat down and put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. This was all too much to take in and he believed it could only get worse. This power he had couldn't be for good.

A burst of flames came from the corner of the room and he jumped up in shock. Appearing from the flames stood an evil man. Dressed all in black, white hair, sinister stare. Ryan was stuck where he was out of fear. This man put his hand up against his face and stared at him.

"Your greatest fear is hurting your brother with your power. How touching."

"Barbas?" Paige said shocked.

She walked in at that very moment. One of the most powerful demons the charmed ones had faced together. He swung his hand at her and knocked her and Ryan out cold.

"Stupid witch." Barbas turned to Ryan

"Now what do I do with you? Zankou wants me to kill you but I want to have fun with it first." Barbas schemed with the innocents life.

"Maybe I can help." whispered a voice from the other side of the room.

"Cole? I thought you were dead." Barbas looked shocked.

"I'm destined to live a life between life and death. Not exactly my idea of a vacation trust me. I was hoping you could help me get out. Your the only one who can help me. The way you got out before, with your mind control, when you stole my powers."

Cole had a long time to think of ways to get out, he had almost settled for this punishment, but he couldn't pass up the chance to be mortal again. Start from scratch. He thought if Pheobe knew he saved her sister that she would forgive him and they could be together. Like they were meant to be.

"Ah yes, now I remember. That time you helped vanquish me." Barbas said with rage laced in his voice.

"There's a tiny little problem with that though, why oh why would I help you?"

Cole was lost. He knew he couldn't offer the sisters, then Pheobe would never love him again. He had nothing to give, no power, no life. He had nothing to offer and everything to gain.

"All I can offer you, is my services. My life-" Cole was interrupted by a intrigued Barbas.

"I see... That could be kinda fun. I'll be in touch." Barbas took Ryan's hand and disappeared in flames.

Pheobe came running in to help Paige come round. Cole observed the situation with the girls none the wiser. Only Barbas could see him. Only Barbas could help him. Barbas can project himself to different planes, he can control their subconscious. He can trick them into freeing Cole.

Piper and Pheobe helped Paige to her feet. Looking defeated she said "I don't think I can do this on my own any more. Barbas just took Ryan."


	4. Chapter 4

Barbas thought about Cole's offer. Imagine the former source of all evil in the palm of his hand. To do his bidding, like his puppet. The thought of taking down the charmed ones was one opportunity Barbas couldn't pass up. He had tried so many times before and failed.

He turned up at the Manor to give Cole his verdict. He scoped the living room making sure no one would hear or see him.

"You had me worrying for a minute there." He heard Cole's smug voice.

"I will help you but you will also help me. Remember, I can just as easily take your life as I can give you one... We will need a source of power to steal for you. Otherwise this wont work." Barbas had a devilish look on his face.

"The innocent. You'll take his power." Barbas sniggered at his fiendish plans, and disappeared leaving Cole dreading his decision to ask for his help.

Just as he left the Pheobe and Piper walked into the living room. Cole looked lovingly at Pheobe. She was the love of his life. All he wanted was to be with her. They continued discussing their plans whilst Cole listened in for information. They were questioning why Barbas would want Ryan, a new witch. It could have been a trap for them. Paige came downstairs after scrying for Ryan.

"I found him, I'm gonna go get him and orb him back here."

"Paige, it could be a trap. At least he's still alive we all need to go face this if Barbas is there. He's one of the most powerful demons we've ever came across. We need a plan." Piper said wisely.

All three charmed ones turned up at the scene where Ryan was lying unconscious in the street. Paige checked his pulse to make sure he was breathing and nodded to the sisters. They didn't have time to think of a plan to fight Barbas. The aim was to get Ryan, and get home, where their strongest.

"Where is he?" questioned Pheobe.

"Who cares lets get out of here." Paige said whilst taking their hands and orbing them back to the manor.

"That was easy!" Paige beamed. She had got her charge back – that was her main priority.

"Too easy, Paige. Almost like Barbas wanted us to take him back. I don't know about this." Piper had a frown upon her face showing her worry at this situation.

They'd battled with Barbas so many times before and all they could do was contain him. They'd been waiting for his attack ever since the Tribunal let him go free. He was very powerful and also sneaky. She knew this wouldn't be the end of the struggles.

Ryan awoke and was so disorientated. Last thing he remembered was sitting in the living room with Paige, then his mind was a blank. This worked out in Barbas' favour. He needed to control Ryan's mind to make him scared of himself, of his power.

"_Your a danger to yourself, your family. A danger to those trying to save you. This power wasn't meant for you. It was a mistake. You need to make them see that. They can save you from yourself. They can save your brother" _Barbas played on Ryan's fears.

Ryan was questioning himself from the start, this push from Barbas, this controlling of his mind was child's play where Barbas was concerned. He loved toying with peoples minds and emotions without anyone realising it. Before its too late anyway.

"I can't handle this power Paige I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to go back to my life. I'm all my little brother has. I cant be a danger to him, I'm the only one he has to protect him." Ryan pleaded with Paige

"You've got to help me Paige, please."

"Listen, I've been through what your going through, you'll learn to control it. You wont be a risk to him, I promise." Paige attempted to reassure him but he still looked unsettled.

Barbas knew Paige wouldn't go for the idea willingly without any back up, she needed encouragement. He decided to pray on Piper. She was the one who wanted the normal life. She would understand Ryan's pleas more than anyone, and it wouldn't seem suspicious.

"_Maybe Ryan's right. You had no choice with your powers and now all you want is a normal life. Maybe its best he doesn't have his powers. No one would go after him any more. Strip his powers with the potion Pheobe used on Cole. It'll free him."_

"Maybe he's right. Maybe he's just not meant to have powers. He seems really sure Paige. Maybe he was brought to you for you to free him from his powers and give him peace."Piper suggested to Paige, unknown to her that her mind is being controlled.

"I don't think -" Paige was interrupted by a demanding Piper.

"I don't think its your place to dictate what a person wants in their life. I think we should help him. Strip him of his powers."

Pheobe looked down, she wasn't really good at this middle sister gig. She didn't want to be the buffer that Piper once was between her and Prue. No matter who she agreed with.

"I'll get started on the potion. No use in wasting time. If he has no powers Barbas can't track him and he wont come after us." Piper left the room in a rush.

"Not yet maybe." A concerned Paige muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want Ryan?"

Ryan paused, you could see he was deep in thought. He looked down at his hands, a sudden fear hit him and washed all over his face. He was certain. Pheobe stayed quiet while Paige tried to bring Ryan round to her way of thinking. She didn't need to be involved. Piper had finished the potion. It was the moment of truth. They had been called up to the attic. Ryan was petrified. They all stood looking at him. Panic was all over Paige's face as Piper threw the potion. Barbas came in at that very moment the potion flew out her hand. The power came out of the innocent and straight into Cole, bringing him back from the cosmic void. Pheobe fell to the ground in disbelief and started to sob.

"C-C-Cole...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cole stood there waiting on the onslaught of the sisters. Barbas had a fiendish grin on his face, knowing he's caused pain to his enemies was all he desired. The next few steps he had to take must be planned carefully. He glared over at Cole who looked desperate to say something but didn't know what words would be appropriate. He waved his arm over at Cole.

"I'll be in touch." He said, disappearing in flames.

Pheobe was still on the ground crying, she couldn't even look at his face. Piper was comforting her telling her everything was going to be okay. Although she wasn't entirely convinced herself. Paige stood there staring at Cole, you could see the hatred in her eyes. Although she did feel a little happy. She did try and stop them from stripping Ryan's powers, she wasn't the one being controlled by Barbas this time. She thought this signalled the fact she'd grown as a witch since then. She always felt at fault because of the time she brought Barbas back when she was trying to help Cole. She went against her sisters and unleashed a very powerful being. Now they had done the same. Now they were the ones who were easily manipulated.

Ryan ran out the door scared. It'd been silent in the room for a while now, you could hear every footstep Ryan took as he exited their house and slammed the door behind him, probably hoping everything about that day could be forgotten.

"This was the only way-" Cole started to explain and Paige interrupted him in a blind rage.

"Don't worry Cole. I know exactly what you done. You used Barbas to get back here. You are a truly evil human being."

Piper looked up at Cole. She looked into his eyes, she understood. He had saved her life the day before. She didn't particularly like the fact he was back but she sympathised with him. She owed him.

"Paige, don't. He saved my life."

"Excuse me?" Paige looked confused.

Cole looked at Piper in awe. He never thought she would tell them. He thought she would've wanted him just to be a distant memory. Just another chapter in their lives they would rather erase. At that moment Pheobe looked up at Piper, then to Cole. It had been years since their eyes had met. Her eyes were full of tears and his of dread. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next. Their emotions were going haywire after everything they've been through they were reunited. Cole wanted that more than anything. Pheobe however, didn't know what she wanted.

"I need to leave." Pheobe struggled to bring herself to the ground, Piper holding her arm and keeping her balanced.

"There's so many emotions in this room I just can't focus on mine."

Her empathic abilities were proving difficult. She felt rage, gratitude, dread, fear, concern and on top of all, love. She couldn't figure out which were hers. She thought to herself it was all of the above, her emotions were all over the place. As she sat in her room to get some peace to deal with it there was a knock on the door, followed by Piper coming in.

"How you feeling?" She sat next to her on the bed looking concerned.

Pheobe smirked and let out a sigh. She had no idea how to answer that question. At that moment Cole knocked on the door and came in.

"We're not ready for you yet Cole" Piper put her hands in the air to freeze him.

Cole's eyes went wide and he looked around to realise he hadn't been frozen. Piper looked at Pheobe with confusion written all over her face. Pheobe stood up and went further away from him.

"What was that Cole? How are you immune to our powers? What the hell is this?" Her voice started to get louder and louder with every question she asked him.

"I don't know Pheobe! Honestly." Cole pleaded.

"Yeah... Right. Sure you don't!" Pheobe joked sarcastically.

She was assuming he'd been collecting powers. His old demonic ways rearing their ugly head. She couldn't imagine how dangerous he was now. He was the source's right hand man, the source of all evil, invincible... and now what? What else could he possibly be now? She was running out of ideas and had no idea who or what he was any more. She was scared.

"Pheobe... I know why he's immune." Piper looked at him in disbelief as Cole eagerly waited for Piper to reveal his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

They all stared at Cole in anticipation. Paige came downstairs to see them all fixated on him.

"Uh.. What's going on here?" Paige waited anxiously.

Cole looked around the room and Pheobe gestured that she didn't know wiping her head like she had a migraine. Piper held her hands up and tried to freeze them.

"Good witches don't freeze..." Piper revealed.

Cole was speechless and just laughed. He was opening his mouth but no words were coming out. He looked at Pheobe who's mouth was open in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me..." She said putting her head in her hands.

"What does this mean?" Cole eventually managed to get words out and no one knew how to answer.

They all stood there for a while not knowing what to say. Paige still standing at the door just stared at her feet. They heard the door close and Leo coming up the stairs with the boys.

"We had a good day at the park now didn't we Wyatt?" Leo and Wyatt smiled in unison.

Leo loved playing Daddy. After a long time of being away from them, he was so happy to be reunited with them again. He was a resilient and courageous man. Leaving his family, standing up against the Elders, becoming an Avatar. Leo had been through so much. He found it strange now being human, he had possessed so much power, devoted so much of his life to everything other than Piper and the boys and now was his time to make up for it.

Piper walked out of the room to see Leo and signalled Paige to leave too.

"Hey honey." She said in a disheartened way to Leo as she gave him a kiss and took Chris off his hands and they walked together into the nursery.

"You okay Piper?" Leo looked at Paige and she rolled her eyes.

Leo was so devoted to piper. His frown lines upon his face let you see how much he was worried. No one could argue with his dedication to his family. He had tried to change the world for them at one point.

"I don't know what we're going to do Piper." Paige expressed to her with no ideas of her own.

"Well, isn't he an innocent now? He didn't freeze. That means he's not evil. Its up to Pheobe where we go from here. Which means I need to tell her what Cole done to help me." She looked up at Leo then looked down at Wyatt and smiled.

"Okay, you fill him in please Paige. I'm going to go have a little chat with Pheobe and Cole."

"Cole? What?" Leo said with shock in his voice. Piper smiled at him and exited the room.

She walked in on Cole at one end of the room and Pheobe at the other. They were silent. She'd hoped they hadn't stayed silent since she left. If so it was going to be harder than she thought for Pheobe to make up her mind. Friend or foe?

"I thought I could shed some light on the situation." Piper waited for Pheobe's reply. She just looked drained.

"Okay... Cole helped me yesterday. He saved my life... and Leo's for that matter. He's the reason the boys still have us. I don't know how or why he done this." She turned to look at Cole disapprovingly.

"Or why he had to involve Barbas. I mean, really? Could you have picked a worse demon? But Pheobe, honey, he's here now. We need to deal with this quickly. Barbas must have something planned up his sleeve, and I swear to god Cole if you know what it is and haven't told us yet, I will vanquish you. I don't care if your innocent or not."

"Piper, I just can't deal with this." Pheobe said whilst holding her head like she has a migraine.

"Your going to have to sweetie. I'll leave you two to talk" Piper said as she stood up to go. Pheobe was holding onto Pipers hand till she left the room.

Pheobe looked over at Cole. He edged slightly closer to her

"Don't!" Pheobe exclaimed.

Cole backed off and stared at her trying to find answers in her face. She was closing her eyes with her head down. He didn't want to start the conversation in fear she would finish it abruptly because she didn't want to know. Also in fear that he'd say something wrong and she'd never want to speak to him again. This was his only window of opportunity to speak to Pheobe and bring her round. This was his only hope.

"Whenever you come near me, I can feel what your feeling. Its really difficult for me."

"I understand. Why can't you look at me Pheobe?" Cole looked at her with those sad blue eyes then sat down on the bed with his back to her.

She turned round to look at him. She could feel the love he had for her, it was hard to hold back. It overwhelmed her emotions as she tried to fight it.

"I need to ask you one question... Why did you help Piper?"

As Pheobe looked over him he looked over his shoulder and into her eyes.

"I didn't want you to give up on love. If Piper lost her love, you would've lost hope. Its my fault you gave up in the first place. My wrong doing... You showed me what love means Pheobe, I couldn't handle it if you went through life without it."

Pheobe laughed and looked away shaking her head.

"And I'm supposed to believe that Cole? After everything you've done?"

"Your powers alone should tell you that. If you don't trust me trust them." Cole knew Pheobe would believe her powers, they'd never steer her wrong.

"Then why Barbas? We can't defeat him! You might not have wanted me to give up on love but he could kill me Cole. He actually has the power to do that!"

Pheobe had stood up at this point n began raising her voice to Cole because she was getting so angry. She didn't know how to deal with this still. She was scared. Not only of Cole, but now Barbas was another thing for them to worry about.

"I've thought about a way around that... I'm just not sure how it'll work." Cole revealed.

Pheobe looked at him intrigued, yet still slightly angry. She knew Cole was sneaky so was willing to listen intently to his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole looked into Pheobe's eyes.

"I don't know if it'll work, but its worth a try?" Cole reassured Pheobe.

Pheobe finally looked at Cole for more than a few seconds, their eyes met and her emotions were shattered. She could feel his emotions and hers were completely overpowered.

"Pheobe... I-"

Cole was interrupted by Pheobe stroking his face with her hands and pulling him in close, only a few inches away from her face. Her body was edging closer to him, even though he kept his hands to his sides in fear of being out of line. She looked into his eyes the way he'd wanted her to for a good few years. The last time she'd looked at him it was through sheer hatred. The last time she looked at him she wanted him dead.

They stood in this position for a moment. Pheobe took in everything about Cole. Every line on his face, every freckle, every imperfection. She looked at those lips she hadn't kissed since he was the source. She looked at his eyes. His eyes looked different. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that in his eyes. He was genuine. He wasn't evil. He was full of so much love for her it was piercing out every pore in his body. Cole wanted to just scream out how much he loved her but respected that Pheobe wasn't ready for anything like that. He had time to adjust to the thought he could be human again. A man again. To have a life again, with Pheobe. She had no idea. She was living her life, she was loving another man. Pheobe was clueless that anything like this was going to happen. Although being a charmed one you have to expect the unexpected.

"I'm not even sure if I can do this again you know" Pheobe whispered into Cole's ear, with their cheeks now touching and his hands on her waist.

"To be honest Pheobe, I didn't even think I had a chance." Cole said, obviously nervous, pausing in-between his words and breathing quite heavily.

"Then why did you bother?" Pheobe edged away from him slightly, still holding onto his face.

"It was worth it, I watched over you but you could never see me. I wanted you to see me for who I really am. You always have."

She could see the pain behind Cole's eyes. Pheobe grabbed onto him in a tight embrace and started to cry. She remembered back to the days where he'd suppressed his demon half, when they were at their best. She held him so tight as she did then. She remembered him making her laugh, the love, the lust, those feelings that never go away. She hadn't felt like that since then. She knew he hadn't either. Alarm bells started to ring as she ran her hands through his thick black hair and breathed in his scent. She felt the urge to kiss him overwhelm her entirely. She fought it and pushed him away.

"We need to do this, without being intimate. I need to know my feelings for you aren't just yours being mirrored through my power. We need to stay away from each other for now." Pheobe surmised still with tears in her eyes.

At that moment Paige walked in and they both looked at her as if they'd just been caught doing something wrong. Paige looked around the room and then to her feet, adjusting her weight on the spot she was standing and smoothed down her hair.

"We need to come up with a plan, for Barbas."

"Well, Cole already thought of one. It might not work but if it does, it means no more problems from him ever again." Pheobe filled in Paige.

"It sounds a little too good to be true, you not think?" Paige looked at Cole suspiciously.

Cole looked back at her defeated. He didn't think he had the right to stand up for himself after what he'd just done.

"Listen, Paige, mine and Pipers powers are both proving that Cole's intentions are good. His plan is better than anything I can come up with. If it doesn't work, it's only one attempt at getting rid of him. We should try this."

Cole looked stunned that Pheobe stood up for him. He didn't think he deserved the time of day never mind an allie. Paige looked at Pheobe unconvinced but nodded. After all, it's not as if she had any other plans and if anyone knows demons, its Cole.

In that shallow silence Barbas appeared.

"Mind if I borrow your boyfriend?" He sniggered at Pheobe and disappeared out the room with Cole before the girls could even react.

Paige and Pheobe exchanged looks and ran to the attic where Piper and Leo where hatching a plan, hoping they might be able to save Cole after all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Barbas just took Cole." Pheobe walked into the attic and informed Piper and Leo.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked looking worried.

"She's downstairs brewing the potions. Barbas will be back."

"I'm gonna go down, no one should be on their own right now."

Piper left the room and a stressed looking Pheobe flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. She found herself stopping at the page of Belthazor. Leo saw and looked over at Pheobe.

"I still don't believe he's back Pheobe. This must be hard for you. Just remember, everything happens for a reason." Leo comforted Pheobe, he was forever the voice of reason.

Pheobe just looked down at the book and smiled at Leo, although you could see in her eyes she didn't mean it. She didn't really care about Barbas, all that was going through her mind was Cole. Paige and piper came upstairs with a few vials. They both smiled at Pheobe but had no idea how she felt about the situation. They probably had as much a clue as she did herself.

"He's got to be after us. Why else would he need Cole?" Paige discussed with the room.

"Cole's in trouble. He's human now, which means he can use his greatest fears against him." Piper looked at Pheobe after saying this and frowned.

"Which means I'll be the one he'll go for." Pheobe realised and walked over to the window.

"Unfortunately it's a waiting game. Barbas always works underground which means we can't track him." Leo said cautiously.

"I really think we should go to him. The only one that could find him would be Pheobe." Paige suggested.

Pheobe took a notepad and pen and smiled at everyone. She'd felt like she had to do everything by herself. On top of dealing with this Cole business she was so overwhelmed.

"_Let me follow my hearts desire,_

_To help me find he who shimmers through fire,_

_Bring me here the man called Cole,_

_Unite together our heart and soul."_

Then all of a sudden she became unconscious. Piper looked at Leo then to Paige, then back at Leo. The spell quite obviously backfired. They kept trying to bring her round to no avail.

"Pheobe? Pheobe?"

Pheobe ended up in the underworld standing in front of Cole, who was on the ground unconscious.

"Pheobe, Pheobe, Pheobe. Thanks for joining us." She heard Barbas' voice echo throughout the place.

She ran to Cole's side and started stroking his face and trying to wake him up. She had no idea what her spell had done and no idea how to get back. Cole struggled to the ground and screamed and held his hands up at Barbas' face, he wasn't touching him but something was happening. Barbas looked as though he was in agonising pain. His eyes rolled back, he started to scream. Cole fell to the ground drained and Barbas was knocked out for a second.

"Cole we need to go! Cole!" Pheobe shouted Cole's name and helped him to the ground, she had no idea how to get back so they kept running into nowhere and Cole had to stop. He was too tired from using his powers, he needed to recharge.

"Come on Cole, we need to run!" Pheobe urged him.

He looked into her eyes and she looked back at his.

"I love you Pheobe." He just about managed to say.

"I love you too" They finally kissed for the first time in so many years.

Pheobe followed her heart and made her decision about Cole. Once they kissed the spell played out and they disappeared from the underworld and appeared in the Manor. Cole collapsed and Pheobe's astral self merged with her own body.

Cole's face was chalk white, the skin surrounding his eyes were red and he looked like he had suddenly taken ill. He looked exhausted. His bloodshot eyes looked over into Pheobe and he just about managed to get a few words out.

"What... What just happened to me?"

For the first time Cole sounded like he couldn't cope. He couldn't handle this power and he didn't even understand it. Pheobe explained to her sisters what had happened, in a nutshell.

"Well, Ryan's power was he could heal people from comas or severe amnesia... That's why I was so confused when he wanted to give up that gift, why he said it would cause anyone pain." Paige paused looking at Cole slightly intrigued by him, still with that underlying suspicsion.

"It was like he was in agony..." Pheobe informed the girls and Leo finally perked up.

"Only powers that possess you are fully evil. No other power is good or evil. Its what you choose to do with it that makes it so. If Ryan could heal people from comas he could probably put people in them too."

"In a rather painful manner..." Pheobe put her head the ground and you could see how deep in thought she was.

Pheobe helped Cole onto the couch and looked into his eyes. She gave an unsure smile and left him to rest.

At that moment Barbas appeared in front of Leo and with a wave of his hand everyone was knocked down on the ground of the attic. The rage in his face told them all he means business. Paige picked up one of the potions and got it ready to throw at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little witch..." Barbas fiendishly plotted with their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

All three of them threw the vials at Barbas. Each one was to counteract his unique powers. As they were flying threw the air he waved his hands and they hit the three sisters one by one. Cole was lying in the corner of the room looking extremely weak as Leo helped Piper to the ground. Barbas looked into Cole's eyes and sniggered. Piper held her hands up to try and freeze Barbas but it didn't work.

"What's happening?" Piper shouted, distress in her voice as she kept putting her hands up trying to freeze him.

Barbas copied piper's hand movements and used her exploding power which knocked her off her feet. Wounded she lay in the Attic floor while Leo ran to her rescue, but there was nothing he could do. Barbas started walking towards Pheobe and looking into her eyes, he grabbed her arms so tight she was struggling to get away.

"No!" Screamed Cole and he put his hands up at Barbas' head and used all his energy to knock him out.

Cole passed out too as he couldn't cope with the amount of power it used to subdue a demon.

"Piper!" Shouted Paige, she looked so hurt, tears almost falling from her eyes.

"No, Paige, go get more potions from downstairs. Go!" Pheobe shouted rubbing her arms and walking over to see Cole whilst looking at Leo for reassurance over Piper.

"She's conscious, Pheobe. I don't know how long for though." Leo held Piper in his arms ensuring her heart was still beating and holding a cloth at her wound.

"Pheobe, the potion didn't work, it didn't just strip powers it made them transfer to someone else!" Paige reminded Pheobe of their earlier plan and how it'd failed them. She sounded so defeated.

"I know, Paige, but we need our powers back if we're going to even have a chance to fight him. Now go! He wont stay out for long." Pheobe looked defeated and picked up a knife and started walking towards Barbas.

"Pheobe that wont work and you know it!" Leo stopped her.

Pheobe started to sob and went over to comfort Cole. She knew he wasn't meant for this power. He needed to learn to control it but that was looking like a long shot right now. At least he was good. Finally a good man. She'd wanted this moment to come and it never did and now it was here. Unfortunately it came at a price. She was scared. She had no idea how to defeat Barbas. She hoped the potions would at least strip his powers and he'd be defenceless like Cole said. Gone for good. Paige came running back up the stairs. Cole opened his eyes to see tears in Pheobe's eyes and he put his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Take this power from me, I can't deal with it. Use the potion on me, please." Cole pleaded with her.

"Leo. Come over here." She gestured at Leo.

"You need to take Cole's power." Pheobe suggested, adamant that this was the only way. Leo looked shocked and backed away from her.

"Leo! It's the only way! Its a healing power. You've seen how Cole reacts to it he cant handle it! You can."

"Pheobe... I don't know..."

"Please, Leo. Please. You can heal Piper. We need to do this." Pheobe begged Leo for his help.

"We can give it back to Ryan once you've saved her. Please!" Leo nodded.

She knew this was the only way to save them all. They had to think fast, they couldn't wait and just wing it. They needed to take action. She threw the potion at Cole and the white light of power went into Leo. Leo looked concerned as he seen it go into him. He had just found a life without powers and now he has one that isn't his.

"Do it, Paige." Pheobe urged her.

Paige threw the potion at Barbas and the white lights of power went back into them. Barbas awoke from the blast of the potion and tried to blow them up with Pipers power. He looked dazed as Pheobe levitated and kicked him on the ground.

"Knife" Paige shouted as the knife came flying towards her in fluttering orbs.

"Any last words?" Paige taunted Barbas.

He started to open his mouth to say something and put his arms back to lift himself up slightly.

"Too late" Paige thrust the knife into Barbas and he was finally vanquished in a flood of flames after 7 years of torment.

Pheobe and Paige both ran over to Piper where Leo was standing over at her looking down at his hands and sighing. He had no idea how to control his power. He could kill her. He looked terrified. Paige took his hand.

"It's okay, Leo. You wont hurt her. Just focus on the love you have for her. Only you can do this." She stroked his hand lightly and helped him believe in himself.

He smiled at Paige proudly. She was turning into a great white-lighter and he knew he'd had some hand in guiding her to become that. He looked down at Piper and up at Pheobe. Her reassuring smile told him he needed to do this, quickly. He closed his eyes and put his hands over her wound. It didn't work. Piper lay unconscious as Leo crouched over her body crying. He could feel her heartbeat slowing. They all looked at each other not knowing what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

"Screw Piper! She'll be alive wont she? And I don't hear Leo complaining!" Pheobe ran out of options and was making her way down to the boy's room.

Paige was a little reluctant to this idea. Piper was so adamant we've to never let Wyatt heal again. She couldn't think of any other options.

"We could just wait, maybe if we use Leo's power and my power it might work?" Paige questioned.

"Listen, Paige. Piper doesn't have time for us to try these things we know deep down wont work. Wyatt's done it before, he can do it again. Which is gonna traumatise him more, healing his mother, or losing her?"

Pheobe's logic was flawless and Paige stopped arguing. When they walked into the room Chris was fast asleep. Wyatt was sat on the ground laughing and playing with a colourful train set. Paige smiled at him and his innocence then looked at Pheobe.

"We have to do this, Paige. Its the only way." Pheobe walked up to Wyatt.

She crouched down to his level then took his hand and they both took him up to the attic. Pheobe explained to him Mummy was hurt and that he could help her. She would be okay if he used his powers.

"Hey buddy!" Leo smiled at Wyatt as he ran over to him and Piper.

Wyatt smiled at Leo and looked down at Piper. She was close to death and Leo knew it.

"Just hold your hands out, that's it" Leo guided Wyatt.

He put his hands over her wound and the yellow glow appeared to signal she was healing. Piper opened her eyes to see Wyatt standing over her. He had the biggest smile on his face. She held him so tight and looked at Leo and smiled as he joined in their embrace.

"Good boy!" Pheobe applauded and grinned at Wyatt.

Paige stood the smile beaming on her face, everything was going to be okay. She gestured to Pheobe that Cole was waking up and Pheobe jumped up and ran over to him

"It's over baby. Barbas is gone." She smiled at him and took him into her arms.

Cole still looked as weak as ever. Pheobe looked over at Paige still worried and took Cole's arm and led him downstairs to her bedroom. She was terrified as she lay him down on her bed. His face was still drawn in and he looked awful.

"Cole... Just rest. You need all the rest you can get after today. At least that wont happen again. Your human now." She smiled at him and they kissed. She lay next to him with her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

Cole awoke during the night and sat up on the bed. He held his head for second and shook it off. He stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" He heard Pheobe's voice just before he went to exit.

"Just the bathroom." He smiled at the love of his life as he went to open the door.

She smiled back at him. He'd waited years for her to smile at him like that again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Pheobe looked concerned as she lay on the bed.

He thought to himself how beautiful she was, and how many times he'd messed up what they had. He never wanted that to happen again. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He would rather die than be without her.

"Just a little tired." He smiled at her and went to the bathroom.

He stopped at Pipers room and opened the door to check on her. She was fast asleep. He closed his eyes.

"Your greatest fear is losing a son..." he faintly whispered.

He quietly closed the door and continued to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Pheobe woke up in her bed alone. She looked around the room in confusion that Cole wasn't there. She bunched up the covers and put her head down as if to snuggle them. Paige knocked the door and walked in.

"Cole's making breakfast, if your hungry" She smiled over at Pheobe who looked increasingly worried.

"What's wrong honey?" Paige queried.

Pheobe shook her head and walked over to Paige looking quite sleepy, she put her arm round her waist and they went downstairs where they seen Piper in the dining room setting up with cutlery and syrup and in the kitchen, Cole flipping pancakes. His smile beamed as his eyes met Pheobe's. At that moment all her worries were gone.

Cole, unfortunately was battling demons in his mind. He wanted so much to tell Pheobe the truth but thought her reaction would send him back to purgatory where their relationship was concerned. What would she do?

On one hand, Cole thought of telling Pheobe as a good thing. He would tell her, she would alter her power stripping potion and the demon of fear would be gone forever. He would tell her and she would save him. They would grow stronger as a couple, and connect in a way they've only been able to briefly before. Cole was only human for a short period of time and then there was no worries. They were so in love. That could happen again, if Pheobe gave him the chance.

On the other hand, she could reject him. He could tell her and she would break down. She'd be distraught that all this is happening again and that he's evil again. She would never be able to continue what they are trying to build again if she thought she was in any way evil. Cole was terrified at this thought. It paralysed him and made it almost impossible for him to even think of telling Pheobe.

She was walking over to him, he analysed her every movement. The way her hips moved as she walked, her holding her arms out to hold his hands. He seen the way every strand of hair moved as she approached him and the air went through her hair. Even the way she blinked with those big loving eyes, and her beautiful smile. He couldn't get enough of just looking at her, and finally being with her.

She kissed him and he looked into her eyes she smiled at him and he looked at her worryingly then looked down. She walked off into the dining room with a plate full of pancakes to give to the family. Paige fussed around trying to find her car keys in her bag.

"I've gotta go. I'm going to go try and find Ryan." Paige informed her family with a concerned look on her face

"Just to make sure he's okay."

She smiled at them, stole a pancake from the plate and rushed off out the door of the manor. Piper and Leo sat together and smiled at each other as Wyatt fed himself like a big boy. They were so happy with their little family.

Cole walked in and smiled at Pheobe but walked past the table they were eating at and headed upstairs. Pheobe followed him and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at him, quite obvious she had about a million questions for him.

"Cole, where are you going? Are you not coming to eat with us?"

Cole looked at his feet then looked back at Pheobe. He didn't want to lie to her.

"No, I just thought i'd make it a surprise for you and everyone for welcoming me back into your home" He smiled at Pheobe a reassuring smile and she walked off to finish her breakfast.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the others, Cole went up to the attic.

"I'm good, damn it. This isn't my power." He whispered to himself, staring out the Book of Shadows as if it was his enemy.

He had that determined type of stare on as he edged his way across the floorboards in the attic towards the book. He knew the book protected itself from evil, so he approached with caution. He didn't feel evil inside. He felt just like the normal man he wished he could be. Somewhere deep down he could hear that little voice, that evil voice. He prayed that wouldn't grow stronger. He circled round the book almost like he was scared he was going too close. He reached out to it edging his hand closer and closer. Every inch he moved built more suspense up in his mind until he finally got there and went to touch the pages.

All of a sudden he was flung across the room and as he struggled to his feet his eyes started to well. How could this be happening to him again? After all he risked to come back. At that moment he knew what he was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Cole walked down the stairs from the attic slowly, he'd stayed in the attic for a while out of the way. He walked through the hall and firmly put his hand on the doorknob. He was nervous, his hands were shaking and he was watching every movement of his fingers as his hand turned slightly to open the door.

"Leo?"

Cole looked back at Piper with his bloodshot eyes as she peered her head in from her closet. She stepped back a little when she realised it was Cole, she was holding a hanger with a dress on it going to hang it up but she looked a little bewildered as Cole had disappeared after breakfast. They weren't even sure if he was in the house. He'd done this kind of disappearing act before when he'd turned human. Only because he had to go out and find himself, it was all new to him. His current predicament however, was one that had happened before.

"Oh hey Cole. I thought you were out." She looked at him confused as he closed the door behind him and looked back at her with his big sad eyes.

She wasn't sure how to approach him. After all he'd only just came back, there was still a lot to get over.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I helped you before, right? Could you please.. Could you help me?" He sniggered slightly but you could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Cole... What's going on?" She paused a lot and looked at him suspiciously.

"Really, its just a backfired potion... I'm just, I'm scared. Pheobe can't find out." He came closer to her and looked into her eyes as if to plead for her help.

"Cole..." She tilted her head and backed off slightly, moving away from him like he was invading her personal space.

Cole stuttered a little and wasn't sure how to say those little words. He thought maybe it was a bad idea to tell Piper. He'd came too far now to tell her to never mind. He decided just to show her. He'd never tried his power before, he was worried of its consequences but Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Piper looked at him quite terrified but at the same time quite angry and confused. She put her hands up as if she was anticipating something big was going to happen. She wasn't sure what to think.

Right at that moment Cole opened his eyes. Dozens of tarantulas started to appear in the room and piper let out a small yelp. She stared at Cole as his eyes widened she'd realised this had happened before. He closed his eyes further as if it was taking a lot of magic and power to show her. He fell to his knees and hit the floor and started to shudder and foam at the mouth. The spiders disappeared and Piper ran down to Cole and kneeled down to support his head.

"Cole?" Cole?" She shouted in his ear to try and bring him round.

He was shaking furiously and Piper was terrified. Pheobe, Leo and Paige came running in. Pheobe ran to Cole's side and looked at Piper.

"What happened? Baby?" She said gasping, the tears ran down her face and her voice croaked as she spoke.

He finally stopped shaking, his head resting on Pipers knee as Pheobe looked at her concerned searching her face for answers. Piper knew them, obviously, but was in two minds as to tell Pheobe or not. She couldn't quite believe it herself. Cole was the demon of fear. A demon they had never been able to vanquish. She thought to herself, he must be a very powerful human if he can withstand the powers of an upper-level demon, the source, so many powers as to make him invincible, and now the demon of fears elusive powers. Yet she looked at him now and he looked so weak. He struggled to even open his eyes as Piper, Pheobe and Leo were crowded round him. Paige stood in the doorway over viewing all the drama.

Cole looked up at Pheobe. She helped him sit up with his back on the bed and held him so tight.

"What happened?" She asked Piper looking for answered.

Piper paused for a minute unsure of what to tell them.

"Um... He came in to thank me for telling you that he helped me and just collapsed on the ground..." Piper lied to her sisters and from the moment she said it she regretted it.

"We should take you to the hospital Cole." Pheobe demanded.

"No." Cole said weakly.

"Cole, you have to!"

"I said, no." Cole said it more forcefully this time as he looked up at Pheobe and she could see anger in his eyes.

He struggled to stand up as Pheobe helped him and he looked at Piper anxiously as he was guided out of the room. Paige only slightly moved out the way of the door and looked at Leo as if to signal suspicion. She followed Pheobe and Cole to Pheobe's room and Leo almost accompanied them until he seen Piper continuing to put away clothes. She was obviously concerned. He knew her long enough to know that. She was furiously tidying clutter in her closet needlessly.

"What's going on Piper?" Leo queried as she looked at him surprised.

"Nothing, just need to finish this or I'll never do it" She laughed a quite obviously fake chuckle.

Leo knew if Piper wanted to tell him she would, she wasn't the type to hold back unless she needed to. So he let it go for now. He wanted to keep an eye on Cole so he left Piper to pursue the rest in Pheobe's room. As he shuffled down the hall piper quickly ran up to the attic to the book of shadows. She stopped at the page with the Demon of fear.

"To let go of your fear trust in the greatest of all powers..."

She remembered all the pain they had went through with Barbas. Piper went to the table and gathered some potion ingredients. The determined look on her face said she wasn't going to stop until the demon of fear was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper was clattering about the attic concocting up potions until Leo came up to see her. He walked into the attic holding baby Chris and slowed down as he got to the doorway when he realised what piper was doing.

"Piper... What's going on?" Leo squinted his eyes and looked at her concerned.

"Just practising potions..." Not once did piper look up at Leo as she put the different coloured potions in the vials.

She looked down at one of the bowls of potions she hadn't finished yet and sighed. She looked up, smiled at Leo and walked past him down the stairs. Leo looked at a few of the potions in suspicion and followed her downstairs. Cole and Pheobe were lying on the sofa watching TV as Piper and Leo walked down. Chris started to fuss so Leo smiled at them and went back upstairs to see if he could get him off to sleep. Piper gestured at Cole to come into the kitchen and walked in before him.

Cole looked down at Pheobe cuddled into him so content. He was in his element. This is where he was meant to be and he was so grateful he had another chance. Nothing was going to stop him from being with her ever again he thought. He was born to make her smile. If it wasn't for her he would have never felt the feelings he has throughout his life. His demon side would have taken over for eternity. He felt like without her, he didn't live. He was just a breathing organism, and an evil one at that.

"I'm gonna go thank Piper" Cole smiled at Pheobe and edged her off him.

She smiled back. She had no reason to suspect he was being anything but sincere so she lay back down on the sofa and made herself comfortable. Cole walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where piper was standing with a knife.

"Woah..." He looked terrified and shocked.

"I need a tissue sample to experiment for these potions, Cole." She stared at him angrily and he held out his hand.

She put the knife to it and sharply pierced his skin. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Piece of cake!" Piper said optimistically, not causing any alarm.

Before she went to walk past him he stopped her and held onto her waist to stop her from leaving.

"Your going to help me?" He whispered to her.

"I'm going to try. If we try this and it doesn't work though, you have to tell Pheobe." She muttered quietly.

He could hear the sharpness of her tone and the anger in her voice. In some ways Cole felt helpless. He was utterly terrified Barbas' power was going to get a deeper hold on him the longer it has time to settle. Although, its not as if he'd been using the powers. He knew one thing, Pheobe was safe. For now.

Pheobe walked into the kitchen to see Cole holding Piper back from leaving. As soon as she came in he let go of her and she proceeded out of the room. Pheobe looked up at Cole bewildered.

"What was that about?" She questioned him.

He looked at his feet and shuffled his weight. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure she knew how thankful I was she was there." He said convincingly and grabbed Pheobe by the waist with his two hands so tight.

She smiled a cheeky smile back to him and he rubbed their noses together. Pheobe closed her eyes, put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He smiled while they were kissing, this is everything he wants in the world, in his two hands. He looked at her playfully and grabbed her legs and wrapped them round him as he carried her through the dining room they were laughing and joking. He got to the stairs and paused. He gave Pheobe a funny look and put her down on the ground. She jokingly put a sad face on, petted lip and all.

"I don't think I could manage that going up the stairs." He smiled at her.

She looked around and bit her lip.

"Okay..." She paused for a little.

"Bet I can beat you upstairs!" She ran upstairs before she even finished her sentence.

Pheobe and Cole were acting so immaturely, they never stopped laughing as they both ran upstairs and shoved each other out the way. Determined that they were going to foil the others plans to get to the room before them. When they got to the door Pheobe was in first.

"Ha!" She yelled and smiled playfully at her love.

She turned round slowly, doing a little victory dance moving her hips round and waving her hands in the air. Cole then grabbed her and shoved her on the bed. Both their expressions changed immediately from playful to serious.

"Okay, you win." Cole said and he kissed Pheobe's lips.

As they got intimate, Piper sneaked back up to the attic. While she looked at the potion she had brewed earlier and then down to Cole's blood in the bowl. She stood back and dropped it in. A blast came from it and she hid behind her hands. She stared at the bowl for a while and remembering how many times she'd had to make this type of potion. She thought about how far she'd come as a witch. The fun she had when Paige was learning and they made the vanquishing potion for Sykes who was imitating Cole. Piper didn't tell her the potion exploded and she went flying to the ground. Piper chuckled to herself.

She picked up all the potions and put them in a box. She walked downstairs and put the box in her bedside drawer. She looked in the box at the vanquishing potion she just made. She hoped inside herself she didn't need to use it. Although circumstances will dictate as to what her next move is. Tomorrow was judgement day for Cole it seemed.

Leo walked in and Piper quickly shut the drawer and went to get changed for bed. She was fumbling through drawers to get pyjamas when Leo came up and hugged her from behind.

"Are you okay?" His voice questioned her as she lay her head back on him.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. Was everything okay?

"It will be." She closed her eyes and leaned back on Leo.

He was always her safety net. She prayed to god she was doing the right thing and that the next day would not spell disaster. One thing you shouldn't do as a witch is piss off the demon of fear. She was afraid she was about to do it and it'd be beyond Cole's control.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the late chapter! Have been having computer difficulties, was on holiday and started studying so apologies! Pease Read and Review!**

Piper awoke to Leo gone and she could hear Chris rumbling in the other room. She stood up to go get him when Cole walked in the room.

"Hey, any progress?" Cole said quietly and awful secretive as he shut the door carefully, he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Cole, not now I need to get Chris." Piper responded dismissing him whilst running her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Leo has him. Look, I know you're not my biggest fan, and I don't blame you. It's just... It's getting harder to suppress, I hate this evil side of me." He looked at his feet and she looked at him concerned.

Piper looked over at her drawer where she'd hid the potions and took the box out. She stood at the end of her bed facing Cole with the box in her hands. Still in her nightgown she opened it and showed him.

"We have a few options we can try." She said as she looked down at the box.

Cole looked relieved as he seen them, she was actually going to help. He took one out of the box and inspected it. They heard a shuffle and the door handle shook from outside as if someone was going to come in. Piper shoved the box underneath the covers and grabbed Cole's hand to get the potion off of him so she could hide it. Pheobe walked in as Piper and Cole both looked startled.

"What's going on here?" Pheobe stared from Cole to Piper looking for an explanation and as Piper took her hand away from Cole's they both stood silent.

"Oh my god..." Pheobe put her head down and walked out the room and downstairs.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and rubbed her head with her hands.

"Pheobe!" She heard Piper shouting from upstairs and people shuffling the floorboards.

"What's going on?" Paige walked in and paused as Cole and Piper came down the stairs and Pheobe looked at them suspiciously.

"Ask them!" She shouted and looked right in Piper's eyes, you could see the rage in her face.

Cole and Piper looked at each other not knowing what to say and everyone was silent for what felt like a lifetime. Piper was scared and had no idea what Pheobe knew.

Cole's heart sank as Pheobe looked right through him. He was absolutely terrified. He feared Pheobe would never forgive him. How could she? Was he just destined to be evil? He'd followed this path many times before and never managed to shake it. This one time, he knew it was his last chance at happiness. His human side longed for the life with Pheobe. Was this void meant to be filled with evil?

"The secret talks they've been having in Piper's room and the kitchen! The sly touching… They're having an affair!" Pheobe announced and walked into the conservatory.

Paige widened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Piper's mouth stayed open in awe. Piper looked at Paige and held her hands up gesturing that this accusation was ridiculous. Paige laughed and looked at Piper.

"Naughty girl!" She winked at her jokingly.

Cole stood there with his face still the same expression of shock. Piper sniggered, shoved Paige's shoulder and pushed her in the direction of the conservatory.

"Nothing is going on, don't be so ridiculous!" Piper waved her arms like a child taking a tantrum.

"I know, I know." Paige sniggered as she looked back at Cole's unamused face.

"Pheobe!" Piper shouted. "What the... What?" Piper had no idea what to say to this accusation and just sniggered at the thought that her and Cole would go anywhere near each other in a romantic way.

She edged away from him and Pheobe crossed her arms. Paige was standing in the corner observing all the drama and trying not to laugh. Phoebe looked over at her and her rage built up.

"What's so funny?" Pheobe spoke sternly at her sister.

"I'm sorry honey, its just – Piper, and Cole? It's a little far-fetched is it not?" Paige giggled.

"Far-fetched is an understatement!" Piper's eyebrows wrinkled as she looked at Pheobe.

Pheobe closed her eyes and opened them to see a little clearer. Everyone was looking at her. She started to play with her hair nervously and looked around the room. She slumped her arms down and started to laugh. Paige burst out laughing and walked over to put her arm around her lovingly.

Cole's sad blue eyes didn't come off of Pheobe for one second since she opened that door. She looked back at him and smiled a nervous smile. He was the only one who didn't laugh. He edged over to Pheobe ever so slightly and he looked so worried.

"Pheobe… I would never…" He reassured her. She put her arms out and cuddled into his chest.

He finally sighed with relief. The bullet had been dodged. All of a sudden he felt this tightening in his chest and he was dazed. This overwhelming feeling like he was losing control of himself came over him. He could barely see. At that moment he felt Pheobe's greatest fear. Losing love. Being alone, forever.


End file.
